Our dreams came true
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: While preparing for their daughter's 4th birthday, Jellal happens to ask Erza what her biggest dream is. Upon remembering everything she'd ever dreamed of, she realizes that they all came true. (Jerza Family, minor Gruvia) (For Jerza Week) Newest Headcanon: the reason why Erza loves strawberry cake


**Good evening, everyone.**

 **I originally posted this together with most of the other prompts for Jerza Week, but then decided to post it separately. I think it works better that way, like how my prompts for Gruvia Week were all posted separately.**

 **First, once again thanks for the people who left a review on days 1 and 3. Here's my reply:**

 **Juvia Fulbuster: Thanks a lot ;) I love Gruvia too and Gale and Jerza and just every ship there is! **

**Tropicallight: A million times thanks. I hope you'll enjoy this one too, it's much shorter.**

 **Here we go with day 4: Dreams. I decided to add some Gruvia in here too.**

 **Warning:** This is just pure FLUFF. Also, there's a flashback here with my **newest Jerza Headcanon** : the reason why Erza loves **strawberry cake.**

 **Happy reading! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

* * *

 _ **Our dreams came true**_

It was a quiet afternoon in the household of Jellal and Erza Fernandes. The two of them were cooking together, preparing a strawberry cake for the party that would be taking place the next day: their daughter's birthday.

Young Scarlet Fernandes would be turning 4 the following day and the two parents couldn't be happier. It had gone by so fast; it seemed like only yesterday he had been proposing to her on that sunny afternoon two years after the end of the war. Yet here they were, 10 years later, and so many things had changed.

They were discussing that while keeping a close eye on the two children who were outside playing with Gray and Juvia; the couple had agreed to keep an eye on them while Jellal and Erza got everything ready. Scarlet's older brother, Simon, was happily trying to catch the snowflakes Gray made fall while Scarlet and Juvia watched them, sitting on the grass. The water mage would eventually make it rain a bit, much to the child's delight.

The other couple was thankful for their help, knowing that they already had enough trouble taking care of their own three children; Mika, Silver and River; who were away on a trip with Lyon and Meredy.

That was the whole reason why they'd managed to come help in the first place; as great parents as Gray and Juvia were, they couldn't watch over 5 children at once. Specially when those children were overly energetic and could use magic.

In any case, while they were watching their daughter and son play and finishing the cake, there was a moment when Jellal turned to his wife and asked "Tell me, Erza, what would you say is your biggest dream?" A nostalgic smile came upon her face as she considered the question.

Truth be told, she had had many dreams throughout life, the two of them did.

* * *

 **When they were children, they dreamed of being free.**

 _"Tell me, do you think we'll ever be free?" Erza had asked her friends one day when they were sitting on the ground; Jellal played with her hair like he always loved to do, Simon staring at them while trying to hide his jealousy, Milliana was half asleep and Whally played with some rocks._

 _"I don't know, but I hope so." The latter had replied quickly while the others, except for Jellal, looked to the ground._

 _"It's starting to feel more like a distant dream." The brunette told them; her eyes were closed by she was clearly paying attention._

 _"I don't even remember what being free is like." Simon said, a sad look upon his face. He had been the first one to be brought to the Tower, when he'd been barely 5._

 _"I do. I remember playing in the grass and eating strawberry cake." Jellal said, letting go of Erza's hair and walking till he was in front of her._

 _"Your mom made you strawberry cake too?" She stared at him wide-eyed and he nodded, a smile upon his face._

 _"Yep. I remember it was delicious and I always wanted more." He replied happily._

 _"Now I want to have strawberry cake." Simon said, making the duo laugh._

 _"I'm sorry, Simon." Erza apologized gently and it wasn't long before he smiled._

 _"It's ok. It's nice to learn more about who you were before we came here." Jellal jumped in after that._

 _"I agree. I wish I could've known you before, Erza." He told the red head, making her blush a bit._

 _"Really?" She asked, wondering why he'd have wanted to._

 _"Of course! We would've had the most fun eating strawberry cake together. Ah, I wish you'd tasted my mom's cake; it was the best!" By then he had taking her hands in his and was swinging them excitedly._

 _"I wish I could've met you before too." Erza admitted, making his smile enlarge._

 _"It's no use wishing for things that are impossible." Whally reminded them, making her frown._

 _"Then how about we wish for something that might be possible?" Jellal added, as positive as ever._

 _"Like what?" Milliana asked, having opened her eyes and sat up against the rock where she'd been previously trying to sleep._

 _"Freedom." He replied simply._

 _"Do you really think that someday we'll be free?" Erza asked, curious and hopeful._

 _"Of course, Erza. I have no doubt about it." His reassurance was enough to keep hope alive in her heart, for she knew that he was possibly the most determined person she'd ever know._

 _"You two are just dreaming." Simon said, clearly jealous, though they didn't notice._

 _"Maybe. But I believe that dreams can come true if you work hard enough." Milliana replied._

 _"I hope so. I'd really like to get out of here." Erza said and Jellal took her hands once again while staring determinedly at her._

 _"When you do, Erza, can you promise me something?" She nodded, curious._

 _"What is it?" He smiled brightly before answering._

 _"Promise me that you'll eat lost of strawberry cake." And she did. In the years that followed her release from the Tower, Erza always kept his words close to heart and she tried to follow through as much as possible._

* * *

 **Then, as they grew older and finally realized their feelings, a new dream arose: The wish to be loved.**

 _"Is there something you want to say?" Erza turned to look at him, eyebrows raised and face impassive, emotionless. She wouldn't allow him to see how much she was hurting or how his actions had affected her. Not even Jellal would be allowed to have power over her, at least to his knowledge._

 _"You know." He swallowed hard and she stared at him in confusion, having no idea what he was referring to._

 _"Know what?" He sighed deeply before closing the distance between them. Suddenly, he was close. Too close._

 _Her stubborn heart started beating faster with hope and she cursed it. Cursed herself for being so affected by him. She was Erza Scarlet, the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. This lovesick, scared, hopeful girl was nothing like her._

 _"You must know. Why else would you have confessed your feelings even after I asked you not to?" She was taken aback by his reply and stared at him open mouthed._

 _"Jellal…" She tried to say something, but nothing came out as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and suddenly she was pressed against him, she could feel his heart beating now, just as wildly as hers. Her own arms wrapped around his neck as they stared intensely at each other._

 _"I'm sorry." He whispered gently, eyes avoiding hers. "Sorry I have avoided you, sorry I made you suffer for so long. I am truly sorry, Erza, for everything." Then he had finally said those three words she desperately wanted to hear. **I love you.**_

* * *

 **Besides love, there was something else they had desperately needed. Something which Jellal had, at first, dreamed about, but later lost hope that he'd ever receive it: Forgiveness.**

 _"I don't want you to think of me as someone who makes you comfortable, it's wrong. After everything I've done to you…" She interrupted him._

 _"How many times do I have to tell you that I forgive you? You have to let it go, Jellal, or else you'll never move on from your mistakes." He shook his head, still unwilling to accept it._

 _"I can't let it go, not when it haunts me all the time. The times that I hurt you, threatened to kill the people you love. I can't forgive myself." Her expression softened and she gently touched his cheek._

 _"Look at me." Erza commanded when he avoided her eyes. "You are not that person anymore. You've changed; I can see it clearly. You've become kind and loyal and I'm not the only one who thinks so. You need to focus on the person you've become instead of who you were before." He couldn't help it but to smile._

 _"You always know what to say, don't you?" He repeated the words he had said to her less than two weeks before, when they had encountered each other after 7 years of him believing her to be dead. Their conversation that day wasn't much different from this one. The difference was that they were both aware of their feelings now._

 _"That's still not true. I just see you for who you are and I'd like it if you did as well." Jellal sighed._

 _"That's not the problem here, Erza." That had her shaking her head and sighing._

 _"You idiot. I'll never understand why you refuse to accept my forgiveness." His response was obvious, repetitive, annoying._

 _"I don't deserve it." She knew he was broken, but so was she._

 _"Stop being so stubborn and just let me help you." He was shocked by her harshness, but Erza was determined. Even if he didn't love her, she wouldn't let him go. Not yet._

 _"You have to let me go. It's best for both of us if we stay away from each other." He said, as if reading her thoughts. She shook her head vigorously, her hands falling to his shoulders._

 _"No, it wouldn't. I can't let you go." She told him firmly and before she could stop herself, the words came out and everything changed. **I love you.**_

* * *

Never had they imagined that some day all of their dreams would actually come true, yet here they were, happily married and with two beautiful children.

"Honestly, I don't think there's any big dream left." Erza looked back towards the gardens just as Juvia took Scarlet into her arms and kissed the little girl's forehead. "I already have everything I need." Jellal also smiled before wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer for a soft kiss.

Life was finally good for them and peace ruled their hearts. They considered themselves to be the proof that, sometimes, dreams do actually come true.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Anyone supports my newest Jerza** **head canon? I thought it was just so perfect and fitting. (Won't lie to you, I was laughing like a maniac while writing that flashback).**

 **I wish you all an amazing day!**


End file.
